Cerita yang Tidak Kau Ketahui
by Ugh Yeah
Summary: Eren Yaeger memiliki cerita yang tidak diketahui oleh Dia. Pasangan Aneh dasarnya adalah mereka. Eren adalah laki laki yang harga dirinya tinggi tidak mungkin menceritakannya dan terjebak. Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang tidak tahu ceritanya? Dia atau Eren. "JeaRen"


**DISCLAIMER** : SEKALI LAGI INI CHARACTERNYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, PUNYA OM HAJIME ISAYAMA. SAYA MIMJEM UNTUK BERBAGI ASUPAN YANG BEGITU MINIM DI KAPAL INI

Pairing : Jean Kirstein x Eren Yaeger **(JeaRen)**

Rate : K+/T

 **WARNING** : AWAS RABIES XD /canda yang itu/ IDE PASARAN, EYD KURANG, TYPO ANYWHERE, TIDAK LUCU, DIPENUHI JALAN SHONEN AI BELUM FLUFFY TAPI SAYA RASA CUKUP TIDAK MANIS. DIMOHON JANGAN SCROLL UP JIKA ANDA TIDAK MAU MELIHAT HUMU MANIS DIBAWAH.

Oh ya saya mengambil sudut pertama pelaku utama "Aku" pada cerita humu ini, dari side Eren Yaeger .

.

.

.

Happy Humus 'v'

.

.

.

Hal - hal kecil yang aku tahu, ya hanya sebagian kecil potong kehidupan yang ku ketahui mengenai dirimu. Bukan berarti aku seorang stalker yang membututimu setiap waktu, tidak. Tapi aku melihat dan merasakan sendiri dengan lima panca inderaku, ketika kau memandangku jengah akan tingkahku yang membuat buruk harimu atau ketika moodmu memang sudah taraf 'super worst' dengan sengaja aku menambah nyanyian ejekan kepadamu. Salah emosimu yang terlalu mudah terprovokasi olehku dan akhirnya kita saling menyaut - yautkan ejekan atau siapa yang salah dan berujung adu jotos kalau tidak ada sepupuku- Mikasa untuk melerai pertengkaran bodoh kita. Gadis keturunan asia dengan potongan rambut bob hitam pendek, mempunyai sorot mata tajam dan bibir sewarna pink bunga sakura segar yang suka ditutupi oleh syal merah, melilit indah di leher jenjangnya. Syal itu hadiah natal yang kuberikan 3 tahun lalu. Aku ingat, kau sering bilang padaku bahwa dia adalah sosok yang tidak pernah absen di pengiring tidurmu. Aku langsung mendorongmu sampai ke locker yang saat itu berada disampingmu dan menarik kasar kerahmu lalu mensejajarkan wajahmu ke hadapanku. Itu bodohnya kau menceritakan mimpi jorokmu yang jelas ada sepupuku disana. Alhasil, kita yang belum tuntas bertengkar di dalam kelas malah berlanjut berkelahi di koridor kelas.

Tidak ketinggalan, saat pelajaran olahraga pun kita masih sempat - sempatnya meributkan hal yang seharusnya tidak diributkan- saat lomba lari. Tapi 'acara' kami terhenti ketika bunyi peluit nyaring Sir Mike mengudara. Sir Mike mengabsen dan menjelaskan peraturan lomba yang akan di testkan kepada kami pagi ini. Aku segera bersiap di garis start dan tidak menduga dari lima orang lawanku ada si rambut coklat silver. Mataku melirik kearahnya dan seolah - olah dia mengerti arti lirikanku _'aku pasti menang darimu'_ lalu dia terlihat mendecak remeh dan balik melirikku _'mimpimu lambat'_. Mendengar aba - aba mulai, aku melesat lari dengan tarikan napas tergesa - gesa. Tapi mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku karena kalah lari 100 meter dari dia yang sebenarnya hanya beda tiga detik saja darinya.

Dia tidak tahu kalau aku melirik ke arahnya bukan untuk menantangnya tapi memperhatikan betapa kerennya saat mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya dan lihat sinar matahari itu begitu menyoroti tubuhnya yang atletis. Sungguh aku menyukai bagian dimana dia mengenakan baju olahraga yang sangat pas ditubuhnya apalagi ditambah mandi keringat sehabis membakar kalori, bahan kaos itu mencetak pahatan punggung tegap semi basah disana. Haa .. hal - hal se simpel ini saja aku menyukainya.

Aku akui hubungan kami tidak bisa dibilang akrab jika dilihat dari betapa seringnya intesitas adu jotos, mulut hingga adu sapu saat kebagian piket kelas, membuat kami di juluki "Biangnya Ribut" "Rival Adu-aduan Sapu" dan yang paling aneh adalah "Pasangan Sakit". Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka membuat deretan nama aneh itu, pfft 'Pasangan Sakit'? Rasa senangnya hanya di bagian 'Pasangan', tidak di kata kedua yaitu 'Sakit'. Well, aku memang sakit kalau menyukaimu bro.

Di luar jam sekolah tidak berbeda dengan di kamar, m-maksudku kami seganas - ganasnya bertengkar, kadang dia suka seenaknya datang ke rumah untuk numpang makan mie instan atau comot kue harian yang ibuku suka dihidangkan di meja belajar dan berbaring semi basah keringat di kasurku. Kalau di ingat - ingat kenapa dia bisa tahu rumah dan bermain di kamarku itu karena salah teman berbintiknya- Marco. Aku pernah meminta bantuan sama Marco saat mendapatkan nilai 2 busuk di pelajaran Sir Keith Shadis. Ughhh.. otak lemas harus mengulang dan dihadiahi seriosa darinya, bahwa aku harus bisa dapat nilai 6+ jika mau lulus seriosa-pelajarannya.

Aku tahu Marco dapat nilai 8+ dan tidak seperti teman dekatku, Armin dan Mikasa yang mendapat 9+ di mata pelajaran Sir Keith Shadis. Lalu harusnya aku meminta Armin&Mikasa yang jauh nilai lebih baik bukannya Marco, tapi malah memilih Marco karena aku pun tahu kalau nyatanya Dia juga belajar bersama dengan teman bintiknya dan dapat nilai 7+. Padahal kapasitas otakku dengan Dia sama saja 'jongkok angka&rumus'. Jadi aku pikir, di ajari oleh Marco bisa memperbaiki nilai matematikaku sebab Dia saja bisa beruntung dapai nilai pas - pasan di matematika. Di moment pembagian nilai, aku beradu tonjok kembali dengannya karena Dia memanasi - manasi nilaiku yang lebih rendah darinya, cukup mendapat sodokan sapu dari perempuan berdarah Russian- Annie. Marco berbaik hati saja menolongku dan menyarankan belajar kilat dirumahku, karena lusa adalah batas waktu belajar untuk remedial.

Seharusnya cukup aku dan Marco yang ada di kamarku tapi Dia mengikuti kami, mencoba merangkul leherku dan memaksaku untuk meminta bergabung _'Ayolah lihat kedua pipi kita lebam biru di sodok pedang-sapu Annie gara - gara kau mengejek nilai busukku dan kau masih bisa memasang cengiran tidak bersalah itu padaku, Fuck!'_ Batinku kesal. Dan yang terjadi dikamar bukannya aku beradu angka &rumus akan tetapi beradu mulut denganya masalah siapa yang paling encer otaknya.

Kembali ke bagian Dia yang suka nongkrong di kamarku, aktivitasku kalau ada dia dikamar biasanya bermain Xbox console dan bicara absurd tentang gulat yang hadir tiap hari sabtu malam di acara tv komersial makanya Dia suka menginap di akhir pekan dan pernah sekali aku berbagi kasur dengannya 'terpaksa tapi mau' karena futon yang biasanya ia pinjam untuk wadah berbaringnya tidak sengaja tertumpah lumeran air soda kaleng setengah isi miliknya yang bodohnya di taruh di atas futon. Entah itu sial bagi dia atau beruntungnya aku, yang jelas Dia tidak tahu aku tidak bisa tidur karena semalaman berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang sedang konser gemilang drum. Dari membicarakan gulat, game, perempuan, masalah kebotakan dini Connie, hubungan aneh antara SashaxKentang, mencibir pendeknya mahluk Sir Levi atau menebak - nebak saat dikelas tadi apa jenis kelaminnya guru biologi Sir/Miss Hanji. Jangan lupa ritual kami 'Bertengkar' walau dikamar tanpa ada yang melerai dan akan berhenti dengan sendirinya jika sudah sampai di batas lelah. Dia tidak tahu, setiap aku bersama dengannya berdua dikamar menambah 10x lipat dentuman jantungku mungkin bisa terdengar olehnya jika aku tidak memakai rencana "Ejek dia sampai hidungnya menghembus marah seperti Kuda Bodoh yang di tarik buntutnya". Cara itu cukup ampuh membuat Dia tidak peka terhadap suara dentuman jantung.

Semua yang ku alami dengannya membuat satu kesimpulan yang menimbulkan 'Perasaan Sakit'. Tumbuh subur di pikiranku dan begitu sakit di daerah hati. 'Perasaan sakit' ini namanya cinta tapi definisi cinta bukan berarti perasaan sakit, hanya bagi hubungan sesama jenis sepertinya tidak semanis buah strawberry tapi rasa jeruk kecut yang kau beli dari pedagang tipu handal yang menawarimu jeruk itu seharga 6000 ribu per Kg. Kau bodoh Eren membeli jeruk! Dulu Aku masih straight tapi tidak semesum Dia yang suka sekali membicarakan dada&paha perempuan. Aku ini laki - laki tergentle untuk perempuan tapi sangat disayangkan Aku sudah terjebak di kandang kuda miliknya Aku masuk ke kandang kuda dengan sengaja. Aku memang merahasiakan ini dari Dia, aku tidak bisa membayangkan muka kuda itu mendengar confession dariku eitss Aku ini laki laki yang masih punya harga diri, tidak akan ku nyatakan padanya.

Sekarang sudah jam 01.00 malam, Dia menginap dirumahku dan saat ini Aku ditepi kasur dan mataku sedang menatap muka kuda Dia ketika tidur. Jelek dan mirip kuda, Aku saja pusing bisa menyukai sosok kuda berjalan dua kaki. Tangan ku tiba - tiba gatal ingin mencolek muka kudanya, ku sentuh kulit wajahnya diarea dagu yang agak kasar karena semi bulu yang tegak tumbuh disana. Ughh apa dia mau jenggotan?pfftt kuda jenggotan. Aku berusaha menahan tawa agar orang sedang ku tertawakan tidak bangun. Tapi Kedua mataku melebar terkejut dan pergelangan tanganku membeku karena Dia memegang kuat tanganku seakan ingin menarikku untuk jatuh dari kasur dan mata kelereng emas itu memandang tajam ke arahku. Mimik mukanya begitu serius, apa Dia marah karena aku menganggu tidurnya?

"Oii lepasin! aku bercanda ok, Gak sengaja." Aku mencoba memintanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang makin lama makin kuat.

"Haahh..."

Eh tunggu kok Dia menghela napas

"Bilang kalau mau tidur bareng, jangan mencoba merayu ku apalagi elus-elus dagu, gatel!" Dia dengan cepat menarik tanganku dan tubuhku langsung jatuh ke bawah futon.

"Ugh.." lenguhku kesakitan. "Sakit baka! Pel..."

DEG!

aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Dia tiba - tiba saja memelukku lalu menyeret kepalaku ke dada bidangnya dan mengelus elus kepalaku dengan sangat lembut?.

"Tidurlah, jangan asik menatapku. Mata bayimu perlu tidur baka! hoaaammm ..." suruhnya sambil posisi masih memelukku

 _'t-tunggu apa yang tadi Dia katakan barusan? Jangan asik menatapku. Berarti dia sadar aku menatapnya! Astaga.. pasang muka apa aku besok! Akhahaha Dia pasti menginggau kan iya ya pasti menginggau dan Dia pasti akan melupakan ini hahaha'_ tawa canggungku dalam hati.

 _'Dia pasti tidak tahu kalau aku membalas pelukannya dan tidak tahu betapa jantungku mendetak - detak kencang. Apa dia mendengarnya? Oh ya tidak,Dia sedang tidur mode kuda pulas mungkin pfftt._

 _Sungguh.._

 _Dia tidak tahu kalau seluruh wajahku sudah memerah pekat,_

 _Dia tidak tahu aku gemetaran di pelukkannya'_ Tirai mataku berat rasanya susah dibuka ingin menutup padahal aku masih mau merasakan sentuhan pelukkan dari Dia.

"Cerita yang tidak kau ketahui Jean..." gumamku pelan tanpa sadar dan membawaku ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE!**

Tirai mata sewarna emas pudar terbuka setelah orang yang di pelukkannya itu jatuh tertidur.

"Baka! Aku tahu ren ceritamu" Jean berbisik pelan sambil mengecup kening manis Eren dengan lembut dan makin mempererat pelukan untuk si rambut kayu tua manis ini dan menyusul Eren ke alam mimpi.

Well, Sebenarnya yang tidak tahu ceritanya siapa ya? Eren atau Jean.

.

.

.

OWARI! XD

.

.

.

Fiuhhh... saya tidak menyangka fic ini bisa selesai dan bisa di publish padahal file ini kependem di note tahun lalu hehehe. Lagipula ini cerita cuman curhatan Eren doang hehhe.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam fic ini sesungguhnya ini fic abal hakss. Saya akan perbaiki kedepannya.

Semoga suka asupannya haha.

Terimakasih yang sudah mampir di fic abal ini, saya senang! /peluk/ review untuk kritik&saran /kedip2

Next mungkin Kapal ini masih saya layarkan dengan fic - fic gaje saya lainnya huehehehe

Sampai jumpa ! XD

 **Salam Je.**


End file.
